Conventional resistance heaters may be used in space equipment. Many resistance heaters are preformed, stand-alone heaters made from materials and processes that render the heaters less conducive to post-manufacturing integration onto components for space equipment. For example, some conventional resistance heaters use an adhesive to attach the convention resistance heaters to components for space equipment, such as an adhesive to attach a convention resistance heater to a heat pipe.
Attaching conventional resistance heaters to a heat pipe may be time consuming. Moreover, conventional resistance heaters that are attached to a heat pipe may take up a large amount of space and inefficiently consume power.